Destiny?
by WenYongFa
Summary: Enjyu meets a girl in his childhood who turns out to be his SisterHow will Enjyu cope with this? i wont ruin it for you , read to find out more
1. This is now

Destiny

It was the finals in the junior division in the winners tornement and it was Enjyu vs Cornell,They crowd was booing Enjyu because Cornell and his friends told the audience Enjyu was a cheater, Cornell then won the match and got his ticket to the world championships, After Enjyu and Cornells Big match, Enjyu returned to his Locker room, Upset, You could'nt blame him though. A girl Apeared infront of Enjyu, he had never seen her before.

She looked Enjyu's age and had short brown hair with blond high lights, she was Pretty, She was wearing Black jeans, a Blue top with Flames on and also wore a pair of trainers.She seemed cheerful, and looked like she was a nice person. "Hi i saw your match today" She said Cheerfully. " I dont want to talk about it" Enjyu Turned away.

"Dont be like that please, im on your side, Cornell is a rotten b-da player" She said softly. "Your right, He is.." he repliyed. "At least you know that now, Your a great B-da Player, i bet you could take him easy in a fair fight" The girl Smiled. " Your Right i could, Thanks" Enjyu Said , The girl just smiled. "Hey Laura, Come on we've got to go" Cried A voice, At the door stood, Two boys and a Girl. "Hi Conor , Liam , Beckie" Laura repliyed she clearly had kept them waiting to long. " Well dont just stand there get a move on" the boy with brown hair Yelled. " Looks like i have to go according to Mr big shot, See'ya around Enjyu" The young girl ran of before Enjyu could say Goodbye.

Later on, Enjyu could'nt stop thinking about Laura, Something was familiar about her, he just couldnt put his finger on it. Enjyu opened the door to his house and walked in. "Enjyu, your finally home" His dad told him. " Dad Did you ever have any other children, besides me?" Enjyu Asked. "...One daughter " He answered. "Do you know where she is? And why isnt she with us now? didnt you want her?" Enjyu quickly asked. "Its along story,...why she isnt with us now" He replied "Is she dead?" Enjyu asked "No" His dad replied. "Whats her name, and what happened to make her have to leave?" Enjyu just carried on asking. "Her Name is Laura" Enjyu thought of the girl he just met, and went into shock. 'could it be her?' he thought. "She left because, your mother wanted to kill her, she's with a foster family now" Enjyu's father carried on with the story "She's younger than you are, Enjyu, I believe she was at the tornement today, I'm not sure you saw her though" He said ." I did see her, I saw her after my match!" Enjyu shouted. "Your out of it, Enjyu" His dad shook his head in disbelief "Even if you did, i dout you'll see her again"."I will, I'm Sure" Enjyu thought.

5 years later, Enjyu had just defeated Wen in the Semi finals of the winners tournement. "Wen, Are you ok!" A girl came running towards Wen, Enjyu thought she looked familiar."Yeah i'm fine" Wen Replied to Her, She leaped into Wen's Arms. Enjyu then realized, It was Laura, The girl from 5 years ago, His one and only sister!."I'll wait a little While longer" Enjyu thought."C'ya later losers" Enjyu said to the group."I'll get you!" Wen shouted, Laura grabbed Wen's Arm. "What is it Laura?" He asked. "That boy, he looks familiar to me" She answered. "Who, Enjyu?".The name rang a bell, Laura thought about the time she met a boy called Enjyu.He had blue hair, not red, so she just ignored it, but she knew there was something about him." Laura?" Wen asked." What?" She replied." Are you ok?" He said "Just fine" She said cheerfully."Ok then" Wen said.Enjyu walked of into the distance.'I wonder if she knows, i dont think she does, she'll find out i'm sure of it, and how on earth can she even think of dating Wen?' Enjyu thought to himself.

From then on Enjyu trained and with one day before the winners tournement starting back up, Enjyu thought he'd make a quick visit to, The Mountains Near Neon city, he knew his sister and her friends would be there.

"B-Da Fire!" Wen Yelled, "Go Calbalt Saber" Yamato Yelled.Wen and Yamato Were having an adverage B-da battle, Li, Gray, Terry and Bull were watching them battle.While Liena, Beckie, Laura, Conor and Mie were chatting over in the corner."Who do you think will Win?" Li Exclaimed "I'd Say Yamato he's way stronger" said Gray."Aye but Wen has more accuracy" Terry said."It doesnt matter who wins, aslong as its a fair fight" Bulled yelled."Youre Right" They all agreed. Meanwhile in the corner."I remember meeting a boy named Enjyu when i was younger..." Laura Said with a confused expression."I know i was with you, He had blue hair though, The other boy has Red" Beckie Said."You dont have to worry about it, you'll figure it out sooner or later" Mie told them."Youre Right, We can take anything that comes our way" Laura said fists up high."Thats True" smiled Liena They all laughed and Laura and Conor Started training in martial arts, it was thier hobby. As the night Drew Near, They headed back to the Hotel.


	2. What i feel

Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is a bit short , please review!

"wow that was great" Yamato yelled "I cant wait to do some more training" "Aye but lets Relax for the night" Terry said.

"Who's up for a game!" Laura yelled "Me! Can We Play the Powerpuff girls!" Yamato exclaimed. "Not the Powerpuff girls" Gray said.

"Aw, Then what can we Play?" "Uhm how about PILLOW FIGHT" Gray yelled."Yeah, All on Wen" Everyone yelled.As they all threw pillows at Wen, but stopped as two shady figures Entered the room."Who are they" Wen asked."How the hell am i surposed to know" Li told him.One of the figures spoke "Did we miss anything?" the other said "Hey Laura".'I know those Voices, could it be?' Laura thought.The two figures revealed themselves to be Rina and Dark. "Rina, Dark, What are you doing here" Laura asked."Who are they?" Wen questioned."Dark is my foster brother and Rina is my best pal, Yamato knows them" Laura Told him."Yes, im afraid we have good news and bad news" Dark said becoming quiet."Lets start with the good news" Yamato Said."Ok then" Rina Sighed "The good news is that we found one of Enjyu's weaknesses, for Yamto's big match" "and the bad news" Gray asked."The bad News is in three parts, Enjyu knows Yamato's weakness, He now has obtained the blaster core system, And Marda B is becoming more Powerfull with every evil b-da battle that comences" Dark told them "Bummer" Wen sighed. "Darn that Enjyu!".

"Cant we stop him?" Yamato yelled."Well you'll need alot of help, thats why we've chose to stick with you" Rina Told them."So what is Enjyu's weakness?" Terry Added."His Weakness, is Laura" Rina said.Everyone stared at Laura, Liena Looked a little bit jealous. "Me?" Laura said puzzled." Yes, You, You're his weakness because your his sister" Dark said, Everyone gasped in horror."Oh My God!" Terry Shouted and then fainted."This is very, odd" Yamato said."How come we didnt know before?" Gray asked."Heck i didnt even know before!" Laura cried. "Well i for one want some answers!" Liena shouted."Whats up with her?" Li asked. "I dunno, maybe she has the heebeejeebees" Wen laughed.Mie grabbed Wens ear "You'll never understand girls, now quit being mean!" She shouted."Meep Yes Mam" Wen squeaked."Now thats settled, lets go and find Enjyu" Mie said."Yeah" They all ran outside accept For Wen and Laura."Whats up Laura?" Wen asked, "Nothing, just shock i guess" "You'll feel better when you get some answers from Enjyu" Wen comforted her."Yeah your right Wen" she smiled "Lets go find Enjyu" they both ran out the room to catch up with the others.


End file.
